dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Crow Master
}} The 'Crow Master '''is a man who is in charge of the messenger crows of Katolis and the apprentice of the Crow Lord. Appearance The Crow Master has short black hair, styled in a comb-over updo. He has a tan complexion and blue eyes, with thick eyebrows. Multiple piercings are gauged into his ears, cartilage and earlobe alike. Normally, he's adorned with black robes with beige forearm cuffs that match the coloration of the shirt he wears underneath. His shirt is also collared, the fabric just peeking out from the base to the low middle of his neck. Personality The Crow Master is shown to enjoy his job, as he is often seen playing with the crows and likes to ask for the satisfaction of those who seek his services. He can also be serious at times, as he was reluctant to send letters bearing the king’s seal when Katolis did not have a king.Book Two, Chapter 1:"A Secret and a Spark" He does however not seem to take negative messages well, as he found it impossible to read the news of the deaths of two rulers out loud.Book Three, Chapter 2:"The Crown" Book Two - Sky A Secret and a Spark The Crow Master is approached by Viren, who mistakes him for the Crow Lord, and nervously corrects him that his master is currently not present. Although he responds that he is able to do so, upon being asked if he can send the mail, he notices the seal of the deceased King Harrow on the letters and informs him that he cannot send them after all. However, he is forced to change his mind after Viren threatens to kill him if he were to refuse further. Voyage of the Ruthless After a crow enters the Crow Lord's tower, the Crow Master is once again approached by Viren, who asks if a message had come for him. The Crow Master lets him know that not only one, but four messages had come for him, much to the displeasure of Viren, who is furious about not being informed earlier. However, he lets Viren know that they had searched the entire castle for him, unable to find him, then chuckles nervously when hearing that the mage was supposedly inside a bathroom, before handing him the letters. He comments supportively about Viren's success in calling in a Pentarchy, before asking him if he would rate his service as excellent. Book Three - Sun The Crown The Crow Master fills in for the Crow Lord once again when Opeli summons him to deliver the king's messages to the new king, Ezran. He excuses his master's absence once again and explains who he is before he retrieves a tiny list, which he unfolds and reveals that there are 417 new messages for the king waiting to be read. While reading the most urgent messages to Ezran, he discovers a message that describes the deaths of Queen Fareeda and King Florian but finds himself unable to bring up the courage to read the message out loud, forcing Opeli to take it from him and read it in his stead. Trivia *''No information available yet. Appearances Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation Category:Katolis Category:A to Z